commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Humanity (Federation)
Summary Humanity, to the Federation, refers to the human subspecies Homo Sapiens Moratus, ''which developed thousands of years ago before the current iteration of the Federation existed and were eventually integrated into the interstellar government, meeting the standards for first contact & integration through their civilization developing faster than ''Homo Sapiens Sapiens', due to their subspecies' unique condition of natural selection refined autism. History The history of this branch of Humanity begins before the dawn of the first Homo Sapiens Sapiens. An ancient alien species, assumed to have belonged to one of the precursor organizations to the current Federation, was surveying Earth, and detected the rise of intelligent sentients, starting with Australopithecus ''in Africa, and started a long-term observation program to learn how intelligent life could develop without having to make assumptions based on modern findings and instead by directly observing its development. Millennia went by, and what the modern Federation understands as "Terran Humanity" (''Sapiens Sapiens) evolved. Eventually, the observing ancient aliens suffered an internal schism, leading to the observation program being taken over by a mad member of their species, who decided to probe early modern humans for mental illness and, upon finding the first autistic individuals, collected them over centuries and, once his collection reached a large enough size, transplanted the autistic individuals to an Earth-like planet in modern Federation space, wanting to see if natural selection could solve the problem of an unfit base species to work with (ie Homo Sapiens Sapiens with diverse forms of autism). It did, and Homo Sapiens Moratus eventually arose to dominance on the Earth-like planet, with a 100% rate of a modified form of Savant Syndrome, allowing their civilization to develop at a much faster rate than Terran Humanity's, albeit with a greatly reduced population, and, eventually, the modern iteration of the Federation rose circa the dawn of the Roman Republic, and inevitably ran into Humanity (Federation) circa Earth's high to late medieval period, mentoring them out of interest in their special form of Savant Syndrome, eventually incorporating the planet into the Federation, in which now many scientists are apart of Homo Sapiens Moratus. "Powers" * "Retard Strength": the same way the cognitively disabled and, often, the emotionally and/or socially impaired (like autistic individuals) do not measure their strength properly, no normal member of Homo Sapiens Moratus can, making them easily, but accidentally, resort to excessive force in an unpredictable (to normal humans) manner due to the slightest trigger. They can, by accident, hurt themselves due to the force exerted sometimes. * 100% Rate of Savant Syndrome: the entire population of Homo Sapiens Moratus is autistic (but not all of the same type) by Homo Sapiens Sapiens' standards, but they are all autistic savants. Notable Individuals * Sir Excel: a Federation Human who is far more socially and emotionally competent than is normal for his species, although still autistic by Terran Humanity's standards, but only lightly so. His Savant Syndrome manifests in an unnatural talent for business management, thus why he was selected to infiltrate Earth. Category:Species Category:Tron Category:Federation Category:Fanmades Category:DC